Como el Agua entre los Dedos
by AmorRudo
Summary: Envueltos en la miseria y pobreza, Aladdin y Alibaba eran dos jóvenes muchachos que vivían de la propina para sobrevivir; con sus atractivas cualidades de atraer a quien fuera con un simple baile de seducción, lograban salir adelante. Pero nunca pensaron que aquellas costumbres llegarían a traer el más grande triunfo en sus vidas, pero también el más complicado. JuAla. SinAli. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labirynth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Parejas principales: **Sinbad x Alibaba (SinAli) / Judal x Aladdin (JuAla).

**Advertencia: **Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas. Lemon.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso mismo? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Sólo para ganar un poco más de dinero y para pasar un buen momento. ¿Qué importaba? Era divertido. Admitía que se divertía siguiendo aquel intrépido ritmo.

Varios ojos se posaban para verlo, pero eso no le importaba en absoluto. Su cuerpo se movía, siguiendo la pista impuesta por la música de su amigo. Aladdin tocaba la flauta mientras él escuchaba con claridad esa música y su cuerpo se movía. Sus pies con delicadeza danzaban, como si les quemara permanecer mucho tiempo en el suelo, y los brazos acompañaban cada movimiento. En alto, como se lo habían enseñado hacía tanto tiempo atrás, los brazos en alto y dejar que los hombros y las caderas se movieran de aquella forma osada. ¿Qué importaba la gente que pudiera acercarse a observarlo? Por eso era que lo hacía. Que vinieran, más y más, deleitándose con la demostración de su destreza y dejasen algo por el espectáculo. Siempre dejaban, en especial los turistas.

"Únete al ritmo, a cada nota".

No había tambores, ni orquesta, ni nada. Sólo eran sus pies y él, danzando, libre como una pluma. Su cuerpo era más ligero que cualquiera. Era parte del viento de la flauta que su amigo soplaba, parte de esa libertad efímera de esa danza. Giraba y giraba. Sonreía. Todo a su alrededor era un vacío, era solamente él y sus pasos. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de ser el protagonista de ese espectáculo. No cuando era claro que obtendría mucho más a cambio por cada destreza que él deslumbrara.

Monedas y más monedas caían sin parar frente a su nariz, eso lo incentivaba a nunca parar de danzar. No bailaba para ellos realmente, lo hacía por él. Él y su fiel amigo, Aladdin. Alibaba era un muchacho ambicioso, pero también atento y preocupado por quienes quería.

Se esmeró tanto como pudo, pensando en el beneficio obtenido. ¿Por qué hacía esto? Necesidad era la palabra más adecuada para describir su situación. Había sido por casualidad, pero descubrieron que el dinero que obtenían por realizar ese tipo de danzas en a la calle era muy fructífero. Trabajar todo el día bajo el sol para ganar unas míseras monedas era su sacrificio diario, pero también se daba el tiempo para este tipo de cosas. Era algo simple, divertido y le dejaba una ganancia extra. ¿Qué importaba lo demás? Bailar por dinero como unos míseros artistas callejeros, eso era lo que hacían. Nuevamente, la necesidad de vivir entre la pobreza los obligaba a este tipo de cosas. Si tenía que moverse de esa forma delante de aquellas personas para poder obtener algo de comer no le importa. Andaban siempre muy ajustados. Alibaba, por ser mayor, se sentía responsable de Aladdin y debido eso trabajaba mucho más. No le gustaba que el otro se expusiera y tuviera que vivir la penuria de pasar hambre. Ese tipo de cosas no las permitiría.

Continuó danzando bajo la música de Aladdin, cada vez moviéndose con más ímpetu, impresionando a más de uno en aquella mini tribuna que se formaba a su alrededor. Alibaba jamás miraba a nadie cuando bailaba, el contacto visual con alguien sólo le distraía, simplemente trataba de concentrarse en la música que le guiaba sus extremidades. Sin embargo, rompió su procedimiento al enfocar su vista en alguien entre la muchedumbre. Fue sólo un segundo en el que vio a aquel sujeto, un turista seguramente, no creía haberlo vista antes, pero con sólo ver ese par de ojos fulgurantes casi se equivocó en sus pasos. No volvió a mirar, aunque estuvo tentado. El destino tendría que presentarle más que un par de orbes dorados y brillantes para lograr que él se equivoque.

Su danza finalizó con un rápido arrastre de pies, dio una vuelta y como si de pronto hubiese dado un salto y flotase en el aire, sus manos apuntaron firmemente hacia el cielo y su mirada en el suelo. Un tiempo muerto surgió en el lugar, uno silencioso y expectación. No fue demasiado, los aplausos no tardaron en provocar un bullicio en el ambiente. Numerosas personas, entusiasmadas y embelesadas por su acto, juntaban sus manos una y otra vez. Respiró hondo. La canción de Aladdin se la sabía de memoria, tenía suerte de haber terminado justo a tiempo. Los errores que cometió habían pasado desapercibidos, esta vez se acentuó al compás de la canción sin retrasos de por medio. Se sentía satisfecho.

Bajó los brazos y saludó al público, dándose la instancia de poder mirar los rostros que lo observaban. Ya no estaba bailando, no tenía por qué ponerse nervioso por alguna cosa. Se retiró del espacio que hacía de escenario y dio el turno de su amigo para bailar. Al principio, la idea de permitir a Aladdin hacer este tipo de danzas le desagradaba, no negaba que todavía lo hacía, pero con el pasar del tiempo y las múltiples insistencias del otro por querer ayudarlo, le permitió participar en esta ronda.

Alibaba tomó aquel tambor viejo y estropeado que solía usar, no era el mejor de todos, pero al menos servía para tocar. Golpeó aquel instrumento gastado, generando la música para que su amigo bailase.

Elevó sus brazos, moviendo las manos como si éstas formasen un pequeño pájaro tratando de levantar vuelo. La gente alrededor miraba impresionado cómo aquel chico desplazaba su cuerpo. Con movimientos lentos y bien detallados, Aladdin bailaba siguiendo el ritmo que Alibaba le imponía. ¿Cuántas veces habían tenido que practicar la coordinación para que le saliese así de sincronizado? Ya ni siquiera se acordaba. El tambor sonaba en su cabeza todo el tiempo y su cuerpo sabía cómo moverse con exactitud junto a la música. Su cadera subía y bajaba, contraía la pelvis, y sus piernas daban suaves pasos. Sonreía extasiado, a Aladdin le encantaba bailar y sentir cómo la música se apoderaba de él. Una pasión desconocida comenzaba a surgirle y cada parte del cuerpo se contorsionaba con habilidad. La vergüenza no existía en aquellos momentos, sólo era él y su baile.

Cualquiera que lo mirase pudiese haber pensado que se trataba de una simple danza y movimientos de brazos y caderas, pero para él, era todo un mundo. Los alrededores de Aladdin le eran el cielo, un espacio inmenso en el que él podía volar libremente. Sus brazos y piernas iban de un lado hacia otro, sus pies marcaban el paso, pero sentía que no había suelo al que pisara. Acariciaba el aire, rozaba el ritmo del tambor, besaba la danza con sus suspiros, siempre con la sutileza que lo caracterizaba. Nadie más había ahí en aquel momento tan mágico y dichoso. Abría sus alas para dejar que su cuerpo se entregara a la simetría de cada golpe del tambor, mientras esa emoción misteriosa lo llenaba por dentro, como una masa incandescente de sólo calor.

Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con una capa de sudor cuando el ritmo del baile se fue acrecentando. Era totalmente excitante el poder moverse de esa forma, expresarse de esa manera única y exuberante. Le encantaba hacerlo, amaba esos escasos momentos del día. El sonido de las monedas de la gente llegó a sus oídos de una forma tenue. Eso le satisfacía, el poder ganar algo de dinero para ayudar con su vivencia diaria. Alibaba normalmente no lo dejaba esforzarse mucho, trabajar o algo similar, aunque Aladdin lo hacía de todos modos. Él quería ayudarlo, ambos vivían juntos en esa lucha continua y tenían que tenderse la mano mutuamente. De esta forma, podía ganar un poco más para el día y disfrutar un buen momento.

"El hambre no se lo regalo a nadie, mucho menos a ti, Aladdin".

Muchas ocasiones habían pasado por eso, siendo consumidos bajo la hambruna y la frustración. Sumidos en la idea de querer comer y no poder hacerlo. Aquello que les secaba la boca y los hacía llorar por la desesperación. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que derramó lágrimas por lo mismo, pero eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. Ahora él ya estaba más grande, podía valerse por sí solo y ayudar en todo lo que fuere, a pesar de que todavía siguiera siendo un niño. Daría todo por ser el hombro que sostuviera la angustia de Alibaba, incluso hacer cosas que su amigo no quería. Sabía que siempre se sobre-exigía por él, pero… ¿Estaba mal querer regresarle el favor? No lo creía. Aladdin tampoco quería ver a Alibaba sufrir. Por eso, cada paso que él daba, cada gota de sudor derramada, cada suspiro dado y cada movimiento, era por él. Lo quería, apreciaba a Alibaba como un verdadero hermano, aunque no compartieran lazos sanguíneos. Desde pequeños habían estado juntos, sobreviviendo en las adversidades, viviendo en la calle y buscando qué comer. Ese era su estilo de vida, husmeando como ratas y soportando el dolor del hambre.

Dio un respiro. Ya estaba cerca del final. El patrón del ritmo de Alibaba no siempre era el mismo, por eso Aladdin siempre destinaba una que otra mirada a su amigo para hacerle entender que ya faltaba poco. De alguna forma habían aprendido a comunicarse de esa manera, entre miradas se entendían a la perfección. Fue entonces cuando Aladdin dio la señal y Alibaba asintió. Giró en su sitio y extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo. Cerró los ojos y dio por sentado su baile. Toda la magia del arte de su baile desapareció en un pestañeó. Sólo quedó él y sus latidos de su corazón que revoloteaba en su pecho.

El día de trabajo había terminado para ellos. Recogió el dinero que acababan de ganar junto con Alibaba mientras las personas los aplaudían. Aladdin sonrió junto con su amigo mientras agradecían a la gente por su amabilidad. Una reverencia y un leve "gracias", apenas moviendo los labios. Ya ellos habían aprendido que no debían acercarse demasiado a esas personas que los veían bailar. Muchos los miraban, apreciando la danza que ellos ofrecían, pero siempre había quienes buscaban excederse. Un baile que exponía el cuerpo y las distintas formas de moverlo, buscando tentar a los espectadores sin siquiera tocarlos, provocaba que más de uno quisiera ceder ante esa tentación. Además, no era común ver a dos chicos en una exhibición semejante, era algo que normalmente solían hacer las mujeres, pero eso era lo que hacía más extravagante su baile. Hacían cosas distintas y las personas que se acercaban a verlos demostraban el gusto que sentían ante sus actos callejeros. Otra necesidad más, el aprender a defenderse, había surgido en sus vidas ante la hostilidad de aquellos que buscaban sacar un provecho más allá del debido.

Echó un último vistazo, por inercia, hacia donde antes había un gran grupo de gente y ahora sólo quedaban algunas personas. Aladdin sintió una extraña sensación sobre su cuerpo, como el fuerte pinchazo de una serpiente sobre su piel o el estruendoso golpe de una mano invisible. Algo que lo sacudió sin moverse. Buscó entre esas personas y vio a alguien le hizo pensar en el color de la sangre. Corrió la vista al instante de esa persona tan llamativa. Todos los días veía personas diferentes que observaban sus bailes, pero era la primera vez que una mirada lo hacía sentir tan cohibido.

Ambos jóvenes contaron el dinero ganado, era algo más de lo que solían darles, hoy el público había sido bastante más generoso. Podrían sobrevivir unos cuantos días con esa cantidad. Estaban felices por ese pequeño triunfo, pero la alegría se vio interrumpida en aquel momento por la presencia de unas personas inesperadas que se les acercaron.

—Han hecho un interesante espectáculo —comentó uno de esos hombres. La ropa que llevaban puestas en seguida los ayudó para saber que eran más que simples halagadores, con un poder adquisitivo mucho más alto que el de ellos. Alibaba en ese momento los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiando al instante. Ya estaba acostumbrado a comportarse así, era el medio para defenderse él y a su amigo.

—Es nuestro trabajo —contestó—, nos esforzamos para hacerlo bien.

Alibaba ni se inmutaba ante esos hombres, al contrario, mantenía la distancia y la parquedad al margen. Lo que menos quería era exponerse al peligro, sobre todo a Aladdin. Si tenía que hacer algo para protegerlo, lo haría.

—Relaja esa mirada —señaló el hombre con cierta gracia—. Veo que también te esfuerzas bastante para alejar a todos lo más pronto posible.

El joven se dispuso a ablandar su semblante un poco, pero sin quitar la seriedad en su rostro. Sabía que aquellos eran personajes de alto estatus y mayor autoridad, por lo que debía comportarse adecuadamente frente a ellos aunque no fuera de su agrado. ¿Qué era lo que pretendían? Aunque no había necesidad de preguntarlo. Apostaba eran uno de los tantos hombres que siempre venían a pedirles ciertos "favores". No cedería ni un milímetro, no eran objetos para el cual venderse ni mucho menos.

—¿Es todo lo que nos vino a decir? —Se negaba a sacar esa compostura frívola en sus palabras. Los dos muchachos ya habían tomado sus pertenencias para irse, realmente querían salir de ese lugar cuanto antes. Alibaba por supuesto que no permitiría que alguien quisiera hacerles daño. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

—Por supuesto que no, y eso lo sabes —El sujeto era astuto. El chico trató en lo posible de no mostrar debilidad alguna, lograría zafarse de ellos si algo salía mal—. No es necesario que estés tan a la defensiva, muchacho. Sólo vinimos aquí a ofrecerles una propuesta. —Lo sabía. No era de esperarse, era tan evidente como el comportamiento que Alibaba tenía hacia esos hombres. Estuvo a punto de negarse, pero el sujeto lo interrumpió—. ¿Qué te parece para empezar, cien monedas de oro? Es un pago por adelantado. Si aceptas, tendrás otra de estas, listas para ti esperando.

El hombre no mentía. Alibaba recibió una bolsa con la cantidad exacta que le había señalado sobre sus manos. El muchacho vio la mercancía dentro de ella y no lo podía creer. El metal brillaba como el sol frente a sus ojos.

Sintió el peso de las monedas en sus manos, acumuladas en esa bolsa. ¿Cuánto tiempo debería trabajar él para ganar una cantidad similar? No era capaz de calcularlo. Sin embargo, no cedió ante la tentación del oro y se lo tendió de nuevo a ese hombre.

—No se confunda —le dijo al tipo—. Nosotros no aceptamos ese tipo de propuestas.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde ninguno dijo una sola palabra, sólo el ruido de las personas pasando alrededor era lo único que se escuchaba. Pronto, el semblante de ese hombre, quien le hablaba, cambió a una sonrisa acompañada por una carcajada.

—Nada de eso, muchacho —Aquel hombre dejó de reír, pero aún seguía con su gesto divertido, para sorpresa de Alibaba—. Queremos que tú y tu amigo bailen en un evento.

—¿Bailar? —La voz de Aladdin atrás suyo se alzó, levemente emocionado por las palabras que había oído.

—Así es —asintió el sujeto—. Es para unas personas, quienes gustan de ver cosas más… exóticas —¿A qué se refería con eso? La propuesta aún seguía sin gustarle a Alibaba—. Este es un pequeño adelanto y tendrán mucho más. ¿Aceptan, muchachos?

¿Todo ese dinero sólo por bailar? Parecía mentira, demasiado para ser cierto, pero la propuesta simulaba ser verídica. Alibaba miró a su amigo, buscando una respuesta que lo ayudase a decidir en los ojos azules de Aladdin. No le gustaba todavía esa idea, pero la cantidad de dinero era muy tentadora. ¿Qué podía decidir?

—¿Sólo bailar? Hay muchos otros bailarines talentosos en este pueblo. ¿Cuál es el afán de pedirnos a nosotros? —No estaba convencido del todo, debía preguntarlo, necesitaba respuestas.

—Les aseguramos que su talento sobresale del resto. Eso fue a base de los rumores y también por lo que nosotros mismos hemos sido capaces de apreciar. No debes preocuparte, muchacho, serán muy bien recompensados.

Alibaba dudó. Era una decisión difícil, pero tentadora. Miró a Aladdin de reojo y pensó en todas las comodidades que podían tener si aceptaba, así el pequeño dejaría de vivir en la miseria. No quería volver a verlo en la desgracia y hambruna como habían tenido que pasar tiempo atrás, no otra vez. De ser por eso, ¿estaba mal aceptar la oferta?

(…)

Las personas pasaban, una a una a su lado, sin prestarle siquiera atención y Alibaba no dejaba de mirarlos a todos, como si esperara que éstos le dieran alguna respuesta o una guía, y en parte así era. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba parado ahí, pero sabía que era mucho. Una joven muy amable lo había acompañado a ese lugar, pidiéndole por favor que esperase y en un momento vendrían con él. Ya estaba harto de esperar, en ese lugar no le decían nada. Desde que habían llegado, lo tenían de aquí para allá, sin decirle más que órdenes. No había sido capaz de objetar en el momento preciso porque, ¿quién sería capaz de decir algo cuando estabas a punto trabajar en el palacio real? Así es, había aceptado la oferta de bailar en ese evento y, en ese mismo instante, aquellos hombres misteriosos los trasladaron hacia su trabajo. "´¿Tan rápido?" fue lo que se preguntó, pero el señor le contestó que era mejor que se preparan cuanto antes para esa noche.

Ni bien llegaron al palacio el día desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Fue separado de Aladdin por un grupo de mujeres. Éstas los dividieron sin dejarlos opinar al respecto y lo llevaron a él a un cuarto de baño. No les dieron ni tiempo de sorprenderse por lo grande que era ese lugar. De afuera y atrás de los muros se veía impresionante, pero por dentro lo era aún más. Alibaba se había distraído mirando la belleza rebosante de aquella arquitectura, la cual jamás había soñado ni siquiera con ver. Las columnas talladas, los arcos, los dibujos y letras de los mosaicos, los adoquines coloridos; todo era un espectáculo para sus ojos. Sin embargo, todo eso acabó cuando el grupo de mujeres lo arrojó directo a una tina con agua hirviendo. Se quejó cuanto pudo, pero esas mujeres parecían hablar en otro idioma y le gritaban palabras que no comprendía. Sólo le entendió a una de ellas que le dijo que deje de hacer tanto escándalo, que sólo era un baño y si seguía así perderían tiempo valioso. Hizo caso, finalmente. Dejó que esas mujeres lo ayudaran, mientras el agua caliente amenazaba con corroerle la piel. Ellas lo tallaron por todos lados, dejándolo en carne viva, luego lo secaron con aún más fuerza y le dieron otra ropa distinta a la que traía. ¿Por qué tanto trabajo? Quiso preguntar, pero ninguna de ellas lo dejaba decir una sola palabra.

De esta forma, terminó allí. Parado en un pasillo donde no paraba de transitar gente, esperando quien sabe qué cosas. Se cruzó de brazos mientras se apoyaba contra la pared y pensaba qué era lo que debía hacer ahora. Suspiró, sintiendo el frío de su respiración chocarle contra el pecho. Encima estaba ese inconveniente, la ropa que le había dado. ¿Tan mal había estado la que traía? Tal vez estaba un poco gastada y, además esas mujeres se la habían mojado cuando lo arrojaron al agua, pero tampoco era tan mala. No le gustaba eso que le había dado, aunque admitía que era una tela muy ligera y fresca. Un pantalón suelto y liviano, no sabía de qué clase de tela podía ser, pero el color era un dorado bastante oscuro; también le habían obligado a ponerse un pañuelo atado a su cadera de un color claro. Más allá de eso, no tenía nada. Su torso estaba completamente desnudo. ¿Acaso era necesario? Debería haberse quejado, pero nadie le prestaba atención. Era muy frustrante la situación. Por suerte había salvado su espada del agua caliente y ahora la llevaba colgada al costado, su arma le traería suerte en esta ocasión.

Ahora, más allá de la ropa y el trabajo que tuviera que hacer, pensó en la paga. Se dio cuenta de algo importante, que estaba a punto de bailar en el palacio… Debería haber pedido más, luego tendría que discutir ese detalle con el sujeto que los contrató.

Otra cuestión importante llegó a su mente… ¿Y Aladdin dónde estaba?

—¡Alibaba! —Antes de poder contestarse su pregunta, allí apareció. Aladdin corrió rápido hacia él, junto con la misma joven que lo había dejado antes en ese pasillo—. Vaya, a ti también te dieron otra ropa, te ves increíble.

—Tú… también —apenas contestó, Alibaba permaneció observando el traje de su amigo.

Admitía que Aladdin se veía bien, pero no le agradó mucho la idea que el otro fuera a bailar con una ropa así. El niño también llevaba un pantalón suelto, como él, pero en color blanco; además le habían agregado una parte de arriba, la cual sólo le cubría el pecho y los hombros, también bañada en color blanco y bordes dorados. Sí, Aladdin se veía muy bien con eso, pero no le gustaba lo revelador del traje, hubiera preferido que el otro usase algo un poco más tapado. Era sólo un niño y la idea que bailara delante de tantas personas con una ropa, la cual mostraba tanta piel, no le parecía agradable. Sin embargo, prefería que usara eso antes que algo como lo que él mismo llevaba. Incluso Aladdin también tenía un pañuelo atado a su cadera de color rojo.

Se rio internamente al pensar en cómo aquellas personas se las habían ingeniado para darles trajes que resaltaran sus atributos físicos mayormente. El color dorando, que entonaba con su cabello, los brazaletes olvidados y tintineantes en sus brazos. Todo era una estrategia para cuando tuvieran que bailar. Estaba tan fríamente calculado que hasta casi le asustó. Incluso la ropa de Aladdin se encargaba de acentuarle aún más su pequeño cuerpo, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue que le soltaran el cabello y la joya roja que le colocaron en la frente. Todo combinaba, todo encajaba, todo aterrorizaba. Esto estaba comenzando a sonarle como una mala idea, nuevamente.

Haber aceptado exponiendo a Aladdin de esa forma pudo haber sido la decisión más tonta de toda su vida, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, arrepentirse a estas alturas era algo inverosímil. Tenía cierta duda de si permitir que su pequeño amigo participara en ese espectáculo usando esas prendas, sin embargo, tampoco era algo de lo cual debía estar tan afligido, ya que le habían prometido sólo bailar, nada más que eso. Alibaba fue severo en cuanto a las condiciones, y en condiciones se refería a lo que iba más allá que simplemente bailar, no quería encontrarse con alguno que otro cliente especial ni ofertas de otra índole, no. Si no había nada de eso no tendría de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad? Aunque no estaba muy convencido del todo. Ciertamente le daba mala espina todo ello, como si algo no le calzara. De todas maneras, cualquier cosa, se encargaría de proteger a Aladdin sea como fuere y a cualquier costo, aunque el palacio entero se le fuera en la contra.

Tal vez estaba pensando demasiado, tantas cosas fatalistas en su mente hacía que le doliera la cabeza. Sería mejor no pensar en nada más por el momento y solamente concentrarse a lo que habían venido. La cosa era simple, bailaban, les pagaban y luego se irían con otra bolsa de monedas y así no tendrían que estar meneándole el culo a nadie más durante una muy larga temporada. No sonaba nada mal eso, ganar mucho por una sola noche podía ser espléndido si lo miraba desde otra perspectiva. Respiró hondo, quizás se sentía muy ansioso y por eso pensaba cosas demás. Era la primera vez que pisaba un palacio en su vida y haber arrimado a ese lugar fue un mero golpe de suerte, tanto así, que le daba un poco de miedo. Todas esas personas, la arquitectura, el espacio, el ambiente lujoso y atractivo le hacía sentir fuera de órbita, como un pez fuera del agua, sabía que ese no era su mundo, era un extraño más dentro de una clase de ensoñación. Ojalá todo ello pasara rápido para regresar a su hogar tranquilamente.

Aquella mujer que acompañaba a Aladdin no los dejó conversar más, en seguida pidió que la siguiesen. Al parecer, el momento había llegado. Sólo sería un momento rápido y se irían. Baile, dinero y salida. Nada más. Alibaba no veía la hora en que esa noche de trabajo terminase para contar las monedas que les esperaban. Por su parte, Aladdin estaba más contento. Las mujeres que lo habían ayudado con la ropa y el cabello fueron muy amables, incluso le pusieron unos aceites en las muñecas, perfumándolas con un olor delicioso. Una de ellas le dijo que tenía que elevar bien sus manos y el aroma se esparciría entre los presentes. Qué impresionantes detalles podía tener una simple danza, pensó por un momento. Iba tan entretenido que no notó cuando llegaron a una inmensa puerta blanca. La joven señorita les pidió que esperan un momento más ahí afuera y pronto ella volvería. Ellos no dijeron nada, sólo permanecieron a un costado, mientras la mujer desaparecía por la pesada puerta y el impresionante barullo interno les llegaba a los oídos. Había música, ruido, voces, muchísima gente seguramente. Aladdin sintió una pequeño pisca de nervios retorcerle por dentro. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Ellos bailarían frente a muchas personas en un lugar importante y, por primera vez, lo haría sin Alibaba ayudándole. ¿Podría lograrlo? ¿Y si se equivocaba? Un fuerte nudo se formó en su garganta y buscó la mirada de su amigo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Preguntó Alibaba al notar ese fuerte cambio en el semblante de su pequeño amigo.

—Nada… —Aladdin sonrió con dificultad—. Es sólo que ahora que lo pienso tendré que bailar solo y no sé qué hacer…

Tampoco tenía idea de qué decir. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse y no había elegido el momento adecuado para plantear alguna duda, pero aun así no pudo evitarlo. Alibaba apretó los dientes y se rascó la nuca, tratando de pensar qué decirle al otro. No creí que Aladdin fuese a tener algún problema, tenía mucho talento, pero lo principal era que perdiese esa preocupación.

—Tranquilo —dijo, colocando una mano en el hombro del chico—. Simplemente sigue la música, no prestes atención a nada más. Tú óyela y sabrás qué hacer, no tengas miedo. Confío en que darás un gran espectáculo, como siempre.

El pequeño muchacho, absorto en las palabras de su querido amigo, forjó una sonrisa en su rostro. Era verdad, a pesar de que estuviera solo en el escenario, la música estaría con él. Ella sería compañía suficiente para olvidarse del resto y sentir que bailaría en el mismo cielo. Las palabras de Alibaba siempre habían sido sinónimo de aliento para seguir adelante desde que se conocieron. Aquella confianza en él le inspiraba seguridad, cuando lo escuchaba hablar de esa forma, sentía que no habría más razón para dudar. Todos los temores e inseguridades desaparecían al instante. Asintió enérgico con su cabeza y se decidió a no pensar más. Se dejaría llevar por la música, tal y como se lo había dicho, pues ella sería la guía de su corazón; aquella felicidad que rondaba dentro suyo cada vez que movía su cuerpo, al compás de sus latidos.

Ambos muchachos permanecieron en silencio, ansiosos por el espectáculo que estarían pronto a realizar. Ninguno de los dos sabía quién saldría primero, en realidad todo aquello sería al azar. Poco y nada habían alcanzado a planificar sobre su rutina, por lo que la herramienta más eficaz para ese caso sería la improvisación. De todas maneras, eso no era lo que abrumaba a los chicos, es más, estaban acostumbrados a ello; era sólo cuestión del ambiente lo que los ponía nerviosos. Toda esa cantidad de personas de cargos importantes los mirarían, el espacio en el que estaban no sabían que tan diferente eran de las calles, pero era eso lo que los dejaban inmersos en la incertidumbre, todo ello era algo que nunca hubiesen imaginado. Sin embargo, no quedaba de otra. Debían de actuar y dar lo mejor de sí, ese era el pensamiento que ahora tenían, no vacilarían en su determinación.

Los minutos pasaban haciéndose eternos, por cada segundo la garganta de Alibaba se apretaba como nunca lo había sentido. Los nervios eran catastróficos, pero no podía acobardarse a último momento, y por supuesto que no lo haría. El cuerpo le pesaba por el estrés. ¿Cómo podía estar tan nervioso? La ansiedad lo carcomía lentamente, pero tampoco podía mostrarse así de débil frente a la persona que acababa de dar ánimos. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo patético sería ese? Sacudió su cabeza intentando no pensar más, sabía que mientras más lo hiciera, peor sería.

La gran puerta blanca en frente donde estaban se abrió de pronto, tal vez ya era hora. La misma mujer que había estado con ellos antes les pidió que entrasen rápidamente. El nudo en la garganta de Alibaba se agrandó terriblemente, miró a su amigo de reojo y se dio cuenta que su semblante se veía tan calmado como una pluma. Se sorprendió enormemente al verlo tan relajado, pero era mejor así. Al menos Aladdin estaba tranquilo y por ese lado no tendría que preocuparse.

El salón donde aquel evento se realizaba era aún más deslumbrante que las habitaciones donde habían estado. Los colores del mármol y los cerámicos eran a penas tenuemente iluminados por luces de velas, pero lo que más iluminaba la habitación era la luz de la luna que se colaba por las enormes ventanas. Una combinación de olores llegó a sus fosas nasales en seguida, incienso, tabaco, comida y vino. Alibaba se sintió perdido por un momento, el ruido, el aroma, el ambiente; era algo que lo estaba mareando, pero al instante se repuso. Ya era suficiente, no había vuelta atrás.

La muchacha indicó que alguno de los dos debía comenzar y, antes que Aladdin pudiese decir algo, se adelantó. Comenzaría él, no le dejaría esa pesada carga a su pequeño amigo. Aquella joven dijo que debía salir cuando la sala quedase en silencio, a lo que Alibaba asintió. Observó por un momento el lugar, notando a una gran cantidad de personas sentadas sobre alfombras y un montón de almohadas mullidas en el suelo. Todo se veía tan simple y a la vez elegante. Qué increíble.

Finalmente, pasó. La música se apagó y todo el sonido de voces fue callado, ante la expectación de lo que ahora pasaría. Suspiró, compartiendo una última mirada con Aladdin, quien le sonrió con calidez, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba con ese simple gesto. Esto lo hacía por él, para que pudieran vivir mejor. Un trabajo, nada más. La haría, luego le pagaría y podrían irse. Simple.

Caminó hasta el centro de aquel salón, donde habían dejado un gran espacio libre. Sintió que era observado por un incalculable número de ojos, pero eso no le importó. Suspiró levemente, mientras oía cómo la música comenzaba sonar tenuemente. Lenta, suave, relajante, casi con un sonar perezoso y desesperante. Así fueron sus movimientos. Sus brazos se desplazaron siguiendo los cambios que podía predecir, mientras su cuerpo se movía despacio y sus pies a penas se desplazaban del lugar. Necesitaba improvisar algo, una cosa que dejara al público presente con cierta exaltación. Al instante se le ocurrió con qué podría empezar. Tomó su arma, aquella espada que aún colgaba de su cuerpo, y la desenvainó con delicadeza. Echó una rápida mirada a las personas a su alrededor, notando los ojos curiosos de aquellas personas de alta alcurnia. Movió el arma delante de sus ojos, mostrándola y girándola entre su mano como si no se tratase más que de una pluma.

Lo siguiente no sería algo sencillo y necesitaría mucha concentración. Equilibrio, eso tenía que lograr. Había visto a su mamá hacer muchas veces eso en el pasado, él también podría lograrlo. Tenía que estar tranquilo, como un lago calmado en plena primavera y no temer, porque quien teme a la derrota ya ha sido vencido. Logró equilibrar su espada, primero en sus dedos, sosteniéndola de la hoja; luego sobre su cadera y finalmente sobre su cabeza, cada movimiento sin dejar de bailar un instante y moverse de esa manera que recordaba que era la indicada. La forma provocativa de sus movimientos y el beso del acero en su cuerpo, llamaron la atención de las personas. Alibaba se detuvo cuando la música acabó y al instante volvió a empezar más rápida. La siguió, tomando su espada por el mango y siguió con su baile. Era algo propio, una combinación que había inventado, uniendo lo que sabía de danza y el manejo de la espada. Su brazo libre quedaba oculto atrás de su espalda al realizar los movimientos de esgrima, pero luego terminaba apareciendo, agitándose en el aire como una serpiente. El brillo del arma relució y Alibaba sonrió complacido por su baile. Todo le había salido de maravilla hasta el momento, un poco más y pronto acabaría.

Esos pasos, cada vez más rápido por la exigencia de la música, dejaban a los espectadores sin aliento. Su mirada apenas divisaba algún que otro rostro difuso entre el público, pero hubo un instante donde una sensación conocida lo embaucó. Su pie tambaleó y corrió el riego de caer junto con su acto. No pasó nada, sólo un pequeño traspié y continuó. Había sido él, otra vez. En el mismo día ya, ese tipo hacía que casi se equivocara dos veces. ¿Quién era él? No lo había visto en toda la función ni tampoco había llegado a divisarlo completamente en esas dos miradas fugaces; sólo sabía que esos dos ojos brillantes y fuertes lo habían hecho que, por poco, se quebrace. No volvió a mirar, aunque la ansiedad por hacerlo le devorara, tenía que acabar su trabajo sin más interrupciones.

La espada trazaba líneas imaginarias, cortes rápidos y uniformes que a más de alguno hacía pensar que pudiese emitir luz propia, al mismo tiempo que sus técnicas de combate eran reemplazadas por una danza simétrica y armoniosa. Era una mezcla entre sus dos más grandes talentos, por lo que la inseguridad en sí mismo, luego de haber comenzado a bailar ya se había disipado por completo. Sus pies se movían libremente por los suelos, giraba y alzaba sus rodillas para efectuar otro giro por los aires. Todo pasaba fugazmente, Alibaba se sentía como una estrella flameando en la tierra, cubierta en fuego y pasión. Ardía como nunca, no supo por qué, y sus llamas se desenrollaban en cada movimiento de sus brazos y piernas, piruetas y saltos improvisados. No lo negaría, en última instancia, se dejó llevar por el baile, un calor interno lo envolvió y sintió que no podría detenerse. Sus extremidades se movían por sí solas, disfrutando de cada paso. Soltó una sonrisa en medio de su danza, mientras que su instinto le indicaba el próximo movimiento para darle fin a su rutina, suponía la canción estaría pronta a terminar. El momento indicado llegó, dio una vuelta por los aires rápidamente, desplegó uno de sus brazos hacia el frente, finalizando su baile en una posición de sus técnicas de combate. No pensó cuando lo hizo, simplemente fue una oportunidad que se dio cuando encontró el momento indicado.

Tal como lo había previsto, la música no tardó en llegar a su fin. Todo sonido se detuvo y la habitación quedó en completo silencio. Los latidos exaltados de Alibaba y su respiración agitada fue lo único que logró percibir, sumadas de las gotas de sudor que rodaban por su piel, hasta que los aplausos se hicieron presentes en el lugar. Silbidos, cumplidos, y una que otra expresión fueron oídos. El muchacho hizo una reverencia y se retiró victorioso del escenario.

Por fin había terminado. Ahora sólo restaba el turno de Aladdin y podrían irse de ahí. No había sido tan difícil, por un momento pensó que su baile había dudado la nada misma. El tiempo había pasado volando, en un pestañeo ya había hecho su rutina. Esperaba que para Aladdin también pasara algo similar. Se sentía un poco ansioso de ello, aun cuando fuera el turno de su amigo, se sentía igual de nervioso como si fuese él mismo el que fuera a bailar. Pero esperaba que las cosas se dieran para bien, quiso alejar sus pensamientos negativos por un rato y ver cómo se desempeñaría Aladdin a continuación. Miró a su amigo y mediante una sonrisa, chocó sus manos, dándole ánimos para su presentación. La idea de verlo estar de pie ahí, rodeado de hombres mayores en un lugar como ese, no le agradaba para nada. Pero tendría que dejarlo ir, no podía arrepentirse de eso. Decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y ver su próximo baile.

—Suerte —le dijo al niño, sonriéndole. Aladdin sólo asintió y se dirigió al lugar donde antes había estado Alibaba.

No pudo responderle nada debido a la maraña de nervios que comenzó a aflorarle desde sus entrañas. Había disfrutado mucho el acto de su amigo, tanto que ni se dio cuenta que, al finalizar éste, tendría que seguir con su propia danza. Un nudo fuerte en su garganta le estaba impidiendo respirar. Aladdin apretó los labios mientras respiraba profundo. Tenía que recordar las palabras de Alibaba. Ahora se concentraría en bailar y nada más. Cuando la música empezase a sonar, la seguiría y bailaría como siempre había hecho. No le importó en lo más mínimo aquel infinito número de ojos mirándolo y escudriñando lo que podían, ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Aladdin estaba más preocupado por equivocarse que otra cosa. Cuando escuchó una canción comenzar a sonar en ese silencioso recinto, fue el momento en que su rostro se relajó. Alzó sus brazos y sus pies se movieron guiados por el instinto, por su sabiduría y por su amor por ese arte. Alibaba tenía razón, él podía hacerlo.

Sus movimientos fueron lentos y pausados, quiso relajarse a través de su baile lo más que pudo. Reducir en lo más mínimo esa ansiedad arrolladora tranzando sus nervios. Y resultaba, mientras más pasos daba, menos nervioso se sentía. Sus pies deambulaban hacia ninguna dirección en específico, sólo desataban los pensamientos de incertidumbre que rondaban en su ser. Ahora sólo se enfocaría en dejarse llevar por la libertad de su cuerpo. Extendió sus brazos, sacaría toda esa mala vibra de él, y la estrangularía a través de su danza. Las notas musicales nuevamente se hicieron parte de su compañía, guiaban sus pasos en esa oscuridad repleta de miradas curiosas, olvidándose de ello. Sólo era él y su pasión por bailar. Cuidadosamente movía sus caderas, desplazándose poco a poco por el sitio; sacudía sus muñecas, haciendo resonar unas pequeñas cadenas color dorado que colgaban de ellas. Sus piernas se desplegaban con destreza, como si hubiesen estado hechas de goma. Gracias a la elasticidad de Aladdin era que podía permitirse danzar con mayor agilidad. Arrastró los pies y dio una vuelta, la canción comenzaba a acelerarse un poco más. Pero daba igual lo que pasara, no importaba qué fuese a suceder después, simplemente quería dejarse guiar por el ritmo y la armonía. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiese convertido en papel y se dejase elevar por el viento. Fluía a través del espacio, ya no tenía nada qué temer. Todo su ser cantaba esa armonía que entretejía sus pasos en vaivenes efímeros. Podía estar así por horas, quizás para siempre, disfrutando de aquel acto en el que él mismo estaba envuelto. Él, el único espectador de su danza, sólo un sueño volando en aquella noche.

El mismo Alibaba quedó asombrado por esos pasos tan serenos de su amigo, no importaba cuán rápido se tornara la canción, Aladdin la hacía sentir como las hojas de otoño sobre el cielo. Despacio y suave, el tiempo pareció haberse detenido. Se sentía maravillado por ello. El mismo niño se veía aplacado bajo su propia danza, sonriendo y creando aquella atmósfera colmada de paz. Por lo menos lo gozaba. Se dio cuenta que todos los espectadores estaban absortos en ese hermoso baile dispersándose sin parar. Todos excepto uno. El corazón de Alibaba dio un revuelco al darse cuenta que un par de ojos no estaba enfocado en observar la maestría de Aladdin, sino que, al contrario, apuntaban hacia él. Se sorprendió por ello, miró hacia un lado, evitando esa mirada que parecía querer devorarlo. Decidió seguir centrándose en el baile de su amigo, sin embargo, la curiosidad le venció, y sus ojos nuevamente se dirigieron a ese par de otros. Se arrepintió de inmediato. Lo seguía mirando, incluso con mantener su vista hacia él, aquel otro hombre no desistía y continuaba fijándose en la suya. ¿Pero qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué lo miraba? Alibaba no era el que bailaba, ese era Aladdin.

Aquella mirada inquisitiva lo seguía escudriñando desde la otra punta del salón. Le costó un poco distinguirlo a la lejanía, pero era capaz de ver esos ojos a la distancia. No, ¿qué estaba diciendo? Esto debía de ser un error. Alibaba sacudió la cabeza y decidió alejarse de ese lugar. Quizás el hombre se estaba fijando en otra cosa y él estaba en el medio del camino. Se corrió un par de metros entre las personas y se paró en otro lugar para volver a prestarle atención a la danza de su amigo. Nuevamente, la curiosidad le llevó a devolver la vista hacia el lugar donde antes estaba ese hombre instalado y ahí seguía, pero todavía lo miraba. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Este tipo estaba loco o qué le ocurría? Alibaba no pudo encontrar respuesta a sus preguntas o la insistencia visual de aquel tipo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y sus mejillas le hormiguearon en calor. Ese sujeto le estaba incomodando demasiado y no lograba comprender el motivo. Un audible suspiro de asombro, el cual provenía de las demás personas del lugar, llamó la atención de Alibaba y sus ojos se centraron en Aladdin una vez más.

Movimientos más rápidos y trabajados eran realizados por ese niño. Aladdin desplazaba sus brazos en movimientos ondulantes que iban junto a esa música. Cada vez más rápida y exigente. El niño sintió su pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la espalda descubierta. Tenía que aprovecharlo también. En ese instante se le ocurrió cómo seguir con la danza, aunque era la primera vez que iba a intentar algo así. Llevó las manos a su cabello, recogiéndolo mientras sus caderas se movían cada vez con más velocidad. Revoleó su cabeza, haciendo girar su pelo suelto, lo tiró para atrás y nuevamente hacia delante. Sabía a la perfección que el cabello largo era un gran atractivo en esas danzas y las bailarinas siempre solían llevarlo así. Sin embargo, Aladdin jamás había optado por eso, usando su cabello atado, pero ahora parecía que había resultado bien esta elección.

Una vez más, elevó sus brazos mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás. Aladdin comenzó a descender al mismo tiempo que su espalda se doblaba y el techo se convertía en su único campo de visibilidad. Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y recostó su espalda también. Movió sus caderas y su vientre al ritmo de esa música, mientras sus brazos seguían danzado como serpientes en el aire. Su espalda formó un arco y Aladdin apoyó la cima de la cabeza en el suelo, ante la atenta mirada de las personas. Había practicado por mucho tiempo y, de tanto esfuerzo, había conseguido una elasticidad tan perfecta como para tocarse la cabeza con los pies. En un mínimo instante de éxtasis, Aladdin abrió los ojos y vio a la gente, aunque su panorámica estaba al revés debido a la posición. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir una sensación conocida sobre la piel. Ya había visto a una de esas personas entre el público. Aquel color, rojo sangre, lo estaba vislumbrando con mucha atención y casi quedó petrificado ante ese carmín tan voraz. Siguió, a pesar de todo. Se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a seguir bailando, ya estaba a punto de finalizar.

No miraría más al público, sólo bailaría. Sus pies dieron un giro mientras sus brazos se movían con desenfreno. Un paso más y otro, cada vez más rápido. Tiró su cuerpo hacia delante y su melena azul lo acompañó en el movimiento, acabando el baile con los brazos extendidos hacia la multitud. Los aplausos llegaron luego de un momento mientras la respiración agitada se le normalizaba. Nuevamente, observó a aquella persona que le hacía pensar en la sangre. La mirada fulgurante de ese hombre era interesante, no aplaudía, pero con sus ojos parecía ser capaz de decir muchas cosas, aunque Aladdin no se sentía capaz de comprenderlas. Qué persona tan extraña y, a la vez, cautivadora.

Abandonó el centro del salón para reencontrarse con su amigo Alibaba. Al fin, el trabajo había acabado para ellos. El otro lo recibió con una calurosa felicitación y ambos rieron, hablando de cómo lo habían hecho.

—Disculpen —Unas mujeres se acercaron a ellos, interrumpiendo la escena y llamando la atención de ambos. Una de ellas, la que había hablado antes, se dirigió a Alibaba—. ¿Serían tan amables de acompañarnos?

Aladdin miró enseguida a su amigo y éste se apresuró de hablar antes de que él pudiera hacerlo.

—Iré a buscar nuestro dinero para irnos —dijo Alibaba—. Tú ve a cambiarte.

El niño asintió, siguiendo a una de las señoritas por un camino distinto. Alibaba fue con la otra mujer, salieron de la fiesta y caminaron por los silenciosos pasillos hasta una habitación distinta. En ese momento, antes de entrar, algo le dio una extraña sensación. ¿Por qué lo tenían que llevar a otro lugar para pagarle? ¿No era más fácil darle el dinero en mano y dejar que se fuera? Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la puerta se abrió y allí vio un grupo de personas que lo dejó perplejo. No los conocía, por supuesto, pero a ese hombre en medio de ellos sí lo había visto. Alibaba casi se ahogó al ver al mismo sujeto que lo estuvo escudriñando momentos antes mientras bailaba. Esos ojos brillantes lo penetraban ahora, frente a frente, y eran mucho más avasallantes de esta forma.

Era alguien importante, las ropas y el lujo alrededor de él se lo decían. Aquel hombre le sonrió, sentando en un sillón, con una amplia tranquilidad en su rostro. Ese tipo quería algo de él, no era necesario poseer una gran inteligencia para descubrirlo, dudaba que ese hombre fuera quien le iba a pagar.

—Tu presentación ha sido deslumbrante —comentó.

—Gracias —dijo Alibaba, pero su voz salió seca y sin ningún tipo solemnidad. No le interesaba recibir felicitaciones, sino saber qué quería ese sujeto—. Supongo que usted no es quien me pagará, ¿verdad?

—No es forma de dirigirte a un rey —comentó una persona junto al hombre. ¿Rey? ¿Ese tipo era un rey? Alibaba se quedó estático en su lugar, sin poder creer esas palabras y el muchacho siguió hablando—. Habla con propiedad con Sinbad, el rey de Sindria.

El hombre levantó una mano, pidiéndole al joven que guardara silencio, mientras Alibaba trataba de comprender aquello. ¿Aquel tipo era el rey de Sindria? ¿Qué demonios quería el rey de Sindria con él? Antes de que fuera capaz de procesar la información, pedir una disculpa o pensar en hacer una reverencia, el otro volvió a hablar.

—Estás en lo correcto —dijo Sinbad, sin cambiar su semblante o moverse de su lugar—. Yo no soy el encargado de pagar por tus servicios prestados hoy. Me interesa hacerte otra propuesta.

Guardó silencio. Alibaba miró a ese hombre con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de leer entre líneas sus palabras. Por más que ese sujeto fuera un rey o cualquier otra cosa, no se fiaría de él.

—Dígame de una vez lo que quiere.

Su impertinencia pareció causarle gracia al rey, porque éste sonrió aún más.

—Ofrecerte trabajo —Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron sorprendidos e incrédulos—. Uno donde ganarás cien veces la cantidad que hoy te dieron.

Esa última oración le hizo cosquillas en los oídos, provocando que la curiosidad le aflorara repentinamente. Quizá, sólo quizá, comenzara a sentirse interesado por aquellas palabras del rey Sinbad.

Fuera de esa habitación, entre los pasillos del palacio, Aladdin esperaba a Alibaba para poder irse. Ya se había cambiado y se había vuelto a colocar su propia ropa, incluso trenzó su cabello nuevamente. Así era más cómodo de llevar, el cabello suelto siempre le daba mucho calor y el picaba en la espalda, pero aun así le gustaba. Miró a lo largo de ese pasillo, esperando ver a su amigo y ni rastro de éste se vislumbraba. Por alguna razón, sentía que llevaba esperando una eternidad, aunque realmente no estaba seguro de cuánto. Tenía mucha hambre y estaba cansado. No veía la hora de poder llegar a su casa y poder estar tranquilo. Este día había sido movido y extraño, pero divertido en cierta forma. La había pasado bien en ese baile, jamás creyó estar haciendo algo semejante, pero no había sido tan malo. Aladdin miró por la ventana atrás suyo y observó cómo la noche cerrada había cubierto el cielo. Ya era demasiado tarde y tendrían un largo camino a casa.

El chico suspiró mientras aún observaba el exterior de esa ventana. Sería mejor que fuera a buscar a Alibaba, quizás él también lo estuviera buscando. Comenzó a caminar y, luego de dar unos pasos, chocó contra alguien. Había estado distraído y no notó a esa otra persona que venía caminando.

—Qué torpe eres, mocoso —dijo esa persona y, cuando Aladdin vio de quién se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Era él, esa persona con los ojos de sangre. Ese mismo quien lo había visto tan detenidamente en todo su baile.

Ahora podía verlo con más claridad. El cabello negro, esa piel pálida y los ojos. Parecía una aparición, un ánima no perteneciente a este mundo, un espíritu que lo hizo estremecerse con sólo mirarlo. La piel se le erizó sin razón alguna y su respiración pareció cortarse por la impresión de encontrarse con esa persona, tanto así que ni prestó atención a las palabras que el otro le dijo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó y corrió la mirada. Se sintió escudriñado por esa mirada sangrienta y deseó desaparecer en aquel momento. ¿Cómo era posible que un extraño lo cohibiera tanto? Quizá porque esa persona se veía muy peculiar.

Oyó cómo el otro hacía un sonido con su boca, como si estuviera hastiado. Aladdin vio cómo aquel hombre pasó a su lado y se sintió levemente aliviado, pero también se quedó confundido por la situación extraña. ¿Extraña por qué? Ni siquiera se estaba entendiendo en aquel momento.

—Hey, Chibi —oyó esa misma voz y se volteó por inercia, a pesar de esas palabras que el otro pronunció. En seguida, aquella persona le tiró algo y Aladdin lo atrapó con sus manos. ¿Un durazno? Miró confundido aquella fruta, para luego posar sus ojos en el otro—. Bailas bien.

Aquella declaración lo dejó perplejo. No dijeron nada más. Aladdin sólo permaneció en su lugar, mirando de espalda de aquel sujeto extraño y, recién cuando éste se alejó, se preguntó qué había sido todo eso. No tenía idea. Miró la fruta entre sus manos y sonrió sin saber por qué, mordiendo aquel durazno. El sabor dulce de la fruta le lleno la boca y una felicidad irracional le recorrió el cuerpo. Se sentía levemente orgulloso y contento por esa felicitación. Le complacía haber hecho un buen trabajo y, por alguna razón, que se lo dijera ese desconocido se le hizo más especial.

No le dio más importancia al asunto, sólo siguió comiendo aquella fruta, la cual sació un poco el hambre que lo abrumaba. Cuando sólo le quedó el hueso del durazno fue el momento en que Alibaba apareció frente a él, ya cambiado y con una bolsa de dinero entre las manos. Volvieron a su casa, contentos por haber realizado un buen trabajo esa noche y por el dinero que consiguieron, además de algunas otras cosas que no se atrevieron a comentar.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer. El próximo capítulo será prontamente publicado.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Magi: The Labirynth of Magic no nos pertenecen, son de su autor respectivo.

**Parejas principales: **Sinbad x Alibaba (SinAli) / Judal x Aladdin (JuAla).

**Advertencia: **Relación chico x chico. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, no lo leas. Lemon.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado esperando, pero era suficiente como para considerar que su aburrimiento era tal, que el simple hecho de hasta mirar las partículas de polvo flotar en el aire producto del sol del atardecer se le hacía divertido. La habitación se ceñía de un matiz dorado, los rayos de ese astro en el cielo eran curiosos, y por sobre todo, cegadores para sus ojos. Suspiró hondo por esa espera que casi se le hacía eterna. Las decoraciones vistosas y ostentosas rodeaban a Alibaba, quien por largo rato había estado ahí, observándolas sin nada mejor que hacer.

No esperaba menos de todos esos objetos peculiares y hasta sofisticados para su gusto, sin embargo, no era algo de lo cual podía cuestionar demasiado en su posición. No era un chico para nada apto para ello, ¿quién era él para hacerlo? Hablar de una cama lujosa y que apostaba era de telas finas y selectas, o de la alfombra de terciopelo que reposaba bajo sus pies, y ni hablar del tamaño de la habitación, la cual se le hacía el triple de enorme que una sola casa del pueblo; no, por supuesto que todo aquello era algo de lo cual estaba fuera del alcance para un muchacho como él, sobre todo cuando tenía que llevar a cuestas a otro niño en sus mismas condiciones.

Tuvo que darse un momento, durante esa eterna espera, para recordarse por qué volvía a hacer esto. Entonces a su mente retornaba aquel pequeño bajo su cuidado. Aladdin era la única razón por lo que había aceptado esa propuesta, sólo por él y nadie más. Su intención era protegerlo y que nada le volviera a faltar nunca. Aún era muy pequeño, un niño que rondaba casi los catorce años y, por más que siguiera creciendo, Alibaba lo seguiría viendo chico. Al aceptar este trabajo, él podría ganar lo suficiente como para mantenerse ambos y sin la necesidad de que el niño volviera a realizar trabajos de ninguna índole. Eso era lo que más le agradaba. Aladdin no tendría que bailar en la calle o exponerse a trabajos que le hicieran peligrar, podría mantenerlo seguro de esta forma, aunque tuviera que ser él quien hiciera la parte difícil.

Oyó pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Al parecer, la hora había llegado. Suspiró, buscando calma. Sólo sería un trabajo simple y todo pasaría pronto. Seguramente ahora vendría alguien a llevarlo para que se pusiera a trabajar. Permaneció de pie, con la postura recta y el semblante calmo, esperando aquel indeseado inicio.

Durante todo ese rato transcurrido, se había estado preguntando qué hacía ahí. Si sería llevado a algún otro sitio o algo por el estilo. La propuesta consistía en simplemente bailar, sin embargo, ¿dónde estaban los invitados? Él se imaginaba que tendría que volver a bailar para un grupo de personas. Pero hasta el momento no había oído nada, o visto alguna fiesta por ahí cerca, incluso el horario para eso le era bastante más temprano de lo habitual. Aunque no era quien para preguntarse eso si nunca en su vida había asistido a alguna clase de celebración en el palacio real, salvo en aquella oportunidad cuando tuvo que bailar junto a Aladdin. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? No lo sabía. Estaba algo tenso y nervioso, ya que esta vez las cosas tendría que hacerlo solo. Ya no estaba su pequeño amigo para que lo acompañara, por un lado le relajaba el hecho de saber que no tendría que verse envuelto en esta situación, pero por el otro, no estaba para darle el aliento que necesitaba para no sentirse tan ansioso. Aunque ya no le servía de nada arrepentirse, era demasiado tarde para eso.

La puerta se abrió, y mantuvo la compostura para recibir las órdenes que se le fueran a dar, sin embargo, su semblante cambió cuando la persona que vio entrar era la que menos esperaba.

—¿Usted? —No pudo evitar espetar al verlo. La impresión del momento le había hecho hablar sin pensar y quizás era una forma algo impropia de dirigirse a un rey.

Era él, ése mismo que le había contratado la noche de la fiesta. El rey de Sindria, Sinbad. Quedó helado al verlo ahí, parado frente a él. ¿Qué hacía ahí? No era como si no esperara verlo en el transcurso del día, sino que le sorprendía verlo justo ahí en la habitación. ¿Acaso él venía a guiarlo hasta el lugar donde debía trabajar? ¿Por qué un rey se molestaría en algo así?

—Qué recibimiento —dijo aquel hombre, quien parecía más divertido que molesto por su modo—. ¿Siempre eres así de cortés?

Alibaba apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó sin saber muy bien qué decir o cómo dirigirse a él—. No quise ofenderlo.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso —contestó, acercándose un poco más—. ¿Ya estás listo?

—¿Listo? —Se confundió por esa pregunta—. ¿No me llevará a otro lugar? ¿No bailaré para más personas?

El rey arqueó una ceja por esas preguntas y miró hacia sus alrededores, como si buscara algo. Aquel gesto le dio mala espina a Alibaba.

—No hay nadie más aquí —le dijo, dirigiendo la mirada a él nuevamente—. ¿Así que te parece si comenzamos?

El muchacho pareció entrar en un trance por unos segundos. ¿Estar listo? ¿Comenzar? ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Acaso tendría que bailar a solas para ese hombre? Aquella idea le daba algo de escalofríos. No lo entendía, había pensado que tendría que dar otro de esos espectáculos que acostumbraba hacer, pero luego llegaba y se daba cuenta que tendría que hacer un baile privado y lo peor de todo es que ya no podía retractarse. Había estudiado los alrededores lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que no había nadie más que ellos dos ahí.

¿Qué debía hacer? No se sentía listo para nada, era como si hubiese sido engañado. Si se hubiese tratado de un sujeto ordinario, le habría dado la espalda y se habría marchado tirándole las monedas en la cara, pero de quien se trataba en esta ocasión era del rey de Sindria y debía que ser cuidadoso, por más que odiase tener que hacerlo. Estaba en una posición demasiado complicada para él, se preguntaba ¿por qué ese rey le habría llamado para tener que hacerle un baile de esa índole? ¿Buscaba algo más de él? ¿O acaso era sólo era uno de los otros caprichos de un rey como él? Se sentía deplorable, como una sucia marioneta. Pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, él tenía un objetivo que cumplir. Velar por el bienestar de su amigo Aladdin era su prioridad y seguiría siendo así tuviera lo que tuviese que hacer. Además, sólo tendría que bailar, ¿no?

Aun con la duda dándole vueltas, inspiró hondo y soltó el aire con calma, intentando relajarse.

—Sí, señor —acató sin más. Odiaba el tener que hacerlo, pero no tenía más opción. Sólo así podría él y Aladdin librarse de las lamentables condiciones en las que vivían; no pasar más hambre y miseria, eso era todo lo que quería.

Sinbad le guió hacia una habitación contigua, una pequeña sala de estar. Un cuarto alfombrado, con muebles bien adornados y almohadas que parecían extremamente suaves. Sin embargo, los lujos no eran algo que estuviera mirando con mucha atención. No podía dejar de observar a aquel sujeto, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos, tratando de adivinar qué pasaría a continuación. Alibaba no era tonto, por lo tanto no pensaba bajar la guardia, ni siquiera en presencia de ese rey. Aunque ahora se veía más normal que la noche anterior, había dejado sus ropas y joyas caras atrás, llevando encima de su cuerpo unas simples y cómodas túnicas. Incluso parecía un sujeto cualquiera, pero sabía a la perfección que no lo era.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando el otro hombre también lo hizo, éste le miró y se sentó en un gran sillón de esa lujosa sala. Sinbad apoyó el codo en el brazo del sillón, dejando descansar la cara en su mano, sin dejar de observarlo y sonreír levemente. Fue gesto muy delicado y suave, para un hombre que se veía tan grande y recio. En ese momento, la idea de que se veía encantador se presentó en su cabeza. Qué extraño rey.

—Puedes comenzar —las palabras de aquel hombre lo trajeron nuevamente a ese momento y sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba aún más. Era momento de trabajar.

Sí, comenzar. Qué fácil sonaba eso, pero no lo era para nada. Estaba sumergido bajo una gran presión sobre sus hombros. Pero por ningún motivo se lo haría saber a ese rey. Si había algo que había aprendido, era que los nervios sólo podría notarlos Alibaba, pero no el otro; reduciría su ansiedad y lo haría bien, con esa convicción se presentaría. No sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de ese sujeto, pero no se pondría a cuestionarlo más. Pasara lo que pasara, no se rendiría sin antes siquiera intentarlo.

Relajó sus músculos tras un largo respiro y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose todo lo posible. No había música, por lo que tendría que coreografiar algo mediante su instinto. Le era algo complicado, nunca había efectuado algún paso rítmico en su vida sin una canción de por medio, acostumbraba a regirse por la melodía de la flauta de Aladdin, pero ese no era el caso, él no estaba ahí para guiarlo. Aunque, una idea surcó en su mente. Eso era, el sonido de la flauta de Aladdin. Tal vez él no estaba ahí en ese momento, pero podía imaginar que sí. Se puso a pensar en la canción que comúnmente tocaba su amigo para dirigirlo. Una muy serena, como un susurro. Eso también de algún modo le ayudaba a calmarse mentalmente, ahí pudo darse cuenta cuán importante el apoyo de Aladdin para él, y lo agradecía.

Entonces comenzó. Sus pasos eran suaves, así como el movimiento de sus brazos. Poco a poco se entregó a esa música imaginaria y dejó que su cuerpo hiciera lo suyo. Ondeó sus brazos lentamente imitando el compás del viento, mientras sus prendas tintinaban en un sonido casi imperceptible; el sol se desplazaba en lo alto de las montañas, pero aún dejaba entrever ese halo dorado en sus ojos y cabello, los cuales resplandecían en matices más fuertes que el mismo oro.

Desplazó sus piernas con suavidad, sintiendo el piso alfombrado rozar contra sus pies descalzos. Las puntas de sus dedos tocaban con gran delicadeza el piso, como si les molestase pasar mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar. Alibaba se movió guiado por la música de su imaginación y por el instinto. Se obligó a olvidar a aquel hombre, quien lo observaba. Concentró su atención en sus pasos y los movimientos de su cuerpo, olvidando aquel que no dejaba de mirarle. Ignoró esos ojos fulgurantes y atentos, que escudriñaban cada uno de sus pasos. Uno y otro más. Hasta que acabó esa danza y, antes de comenzar otra, ese rey le interrumpió.

—Lo haces bien —comentó Sinbad y Alibaba dirigió los ojos a él por inercia—, pero creo que deberías mirar más a los ojos a tu espectador. Al fin y al cabo, es un baile para provocar, ¿no es así?

No se detuvo por ningún motivo al oír sus palabras, el corazón le latió y pensó que tambalearía en cualquier minuto; le molestó incluso por cuestionar su forma de bailar, pero continuó su danza, por el orgullo y su dignidad.

—¿No le agrada mi manera de bailar? —preguntó, sin importarle sonar atrevido o no.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Si no me agradara no estaría aquí, sólo era una sugerencia —El rey siguió observando cada movimiento de aquel joven y su rostro cambió a una mueca indescifrable—. ¿No te agrada bailar para mí?

—Este es mi trabajo ahora, quiera o no —respondió francamente, sin dejar de desplazarse—. Tampoco creo que mi respuesta sea algo que le importe demasiado, que yo sepa en ningún momento me preguntó si me agradaría su propuesta, simplemente me lo pidió.

—Te lo pregunto ahora —Sinbad se levantó de su lugar y se paró frente aquel muchacho. Alibaba paró un momento su baile y miró perplejo al rey, quien agregó—: ¿No quieres bailar para mí?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta ahora? ¿Por qué a alguien como usted le importaría? —Fue reacio ante su petición, estaba comenzando a molestarse. ¿Por qué era tan necesario responder a esa pregunta? No lo entendía.

—Me importa mucho. No quiero pensar que te estoy obligando a hacer algo que no quieres —contestó ese hombre, aún con su gesto tranquilo y relajado—. Si realmente no estás cómodo con esto, puedes irte.

Alibaba se vio envuelto en un abismo. ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud? Primero le pedía que le bailara para él y luego lo invitaba a irse si no quería seguir bailando. ¿A qué demonios había venido entonces? No tenía sentido. Por supuesto que quería irse y no regresar más a ese lugar, pero por otro lado, también estaba por la razón por la cual estaba ahí. No podía irse con las manos vacías, él tenía que hacer lo posible por prometer un buen futuro junto a su amigo, costara lo que costara, y ese ideal no cambiaría por nada. La oportunidad de dar la vuelta y largarse la tenía frente a sus narices, pero no la tomaría.

Además, el hecho de que el rey Sinbad le diera la libertad de elegir, le hizo creer, aunque sea un poco, que él no era un tan mal sujeto después de todo. O eso quiso pensar.

—No, me quedaré —indicó con certeza—. No puedo permitir dejar mi trabajo a medias, señor. Me ofende el hecho de que me lo sugiera, eso me hace pensar que no lo estoy haciendo bien y no lo satisfago lo suficiente. Si es eso, usted puede ser sincero conmigo, pero yo accedí por mí cuenta a estar a su completa disposición, y eso no cambiará —Se inclinó ante él, en símbolo de respeto y sumisión. Esta era una de las pocas oportunidades que tendría de zafarse de la miseria en la que vivían y no la desperdiciaría por sus inseguridades.

—Me complace tu respuesta y ver lo comprometido que eres —dijo el rey—, pero no te confundas. Sólo no quisiera estar incomodándote, disculpa por haberte ofendido. Además —Sinbad colocó su mano sobre el hombro del joven y sonrió—, estoy más que encantado con tu trabajo. Tienes mucho talento, Alibaba. ¿Te parece si retomamos desde el principio?

—Encantado, señor —Fue más elocuente esta vez, lo más tranquilo posible. Internamente estaba un poco abatido por lo sucedido, pero no quería mostrar ese lado suyo frente a una persona tan importante. Se relajó lo más que pudo e intentó partir otra vez.

Tomó en cuenta las palabras del rey, mirar a los ojos directamente al espectador para conseguir una mayor atención por parte de éste. Como si pudiera ver dentro de él, escrutando en lo más profundo sus pensamientos. Una magia propia de esos bailes, una que Alibaba aún no lograba realizar, pero que en este caso se vería obligado a intentarlo.

Empezó con un movimiento pausado, imaginó nuevamente la melodía de la flauta de Aladdin y expresó esa música con su cuerpo. El sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse, pero el brillo de los ojos de Alibaba no se extinguía por nada en el mundo; parecían relucir mucho más a medida que los rayos desaparecían. Se desplazó por la suavidad de la alfombra y un cosquilleo sintió en sus pies, el ritmo de su música mental volvía a surgir, al mismo tiempo que un fuego interior crecía en su pecho.

—Tal vez usted tenía razón —habló mientras se desplazaba—. Este baile es único por su forma tan llamativa de atraer la atención de una persona. Mirar y provocar; encandilar al público con el hechizo de los ojos y el movimiento del cuerpo, y todo eso sin siquiera tener la necesidad de tocar. Algo bastante curioso, ¿no lo cree? —Se acercó lo suficiente a Sinbad para hacer esa pregunta, dejó atrás su miedo y se concentró plenamente en hacer bien su trabajo.

—Es como una representación de lo que deseamos los humanos —contestó el rey, sin moverse un centímetro o dejar de mirar a ese muchacho bailando—. Las personas siempre queremos lo que no podemos tener. El baile tienta al espectador, hasta el punto de querer hacerse partícipe, pero eso no es posible.

Las palabras de Sinbad salían como una ligera brisa y se perdían en la inmensidad de la habitación, suave y sosegadas. Aquel hombre volvía a vislumbrarlo con esplendor, pero ya no le importó en absoluto. Los ojos de Sinbad se entrecerraron, clavándose en los suyos. Fue casi como si tuvieran un duelo, viendo quién sería el primero en perder, ¿pero perder ante qué? ¿En bajar la mirada, en la conversación o en aquella tentación de la que hablaban? Quizás el momento se le estaba saliendo de control, pero no prestó atención a eso.

La tensión que presentaba comenzó a disminuir y su baile fluyó de una forma más natural. La mirada de Sinbad sobre sus movimientos era casi como una caricia suave e imperceptible para su piel. Qué ridículo. ¿Cómo podía sentirse en confianza con alguien que ni siquiera conocía? Aquel tipo tenía un aire distinto, y eso no era difícil de percibir, pero dejarse llevar por eso era algo insólito. Además, había mencionado algo que su baile tentaba al espectador a hacerse partícipe, ¿sería que ese sujeto pretendía algo así? Aunque, a decir verdad, no le parecía extraño que las cosas acabaran de esa forma. Lo había citado a bailar por mucho dinero, pero, luego de ver que actuaría para él nada más, ese "sólo bailar" ya no le sonaba convincente. Habría problemas si al final resultaba ser así.

Pero ya no había tiempo para ponerse a divagar sobre esas cosas, su espectáculo tenía que continuar fuese para una o varias personas. No podía apresurarse a sacar conclusiones por unas simples palabras, pero tampoco bajaría la guardia por nada. Mientras las cosas siguieran como estaban, no había nada más de qué preocuparse.

Sin embargo, conforme los minutos pasaban, aquel enfrentamiento de intensas miradas no cesaba, y Alibaba no estaba dispuesto a perder ante ese juego irracional. Su cuerpo estaba completamente entregado a su baile, y cada vez más, se movía con mayor destreza. El sol se había ocultado tras las montañas, la oscuridad se hacía presente, pero la luz de la luna tomaba el lugar de ese astro dorado, sacando a relucir su brillo nocturno que se colaba a través de los grandes ventanales. No sabía cuánto duraría su baile, pero sabía que eso no era lo único que podía hacer, tenía que ser más creativo o fácilmente perdería el interés del rey.

Con su paso vivaz y acompasado, se acercó aún más al otro. Sinbad había vuelto a acomodarse en ese sillón para observarlo y parecía analizar cada detalle de sus movimientos. Creyó que lo estaba disfrutando, o al menos esa fue la impresión de Alibaba, ya que aquel rey sonreía levemente sin dejar de mirarlo. Apenas la punta pie tocó el suelo y alzó un lado de su cadera, mientras pasaba las manos por su torso. Le habían dado una ropa parecida a la que usó en su anterior baile en ese palacio, otra de las razones que le hicieron creer que bailaría en algo similar, pero eso ya no era de gran importancia. El calor del ambiente comenzó a subir, tanto que su cuerpo transpiró levemente y sintió cómo una leve capa brillosa cubría si piel cuando pasó los dedos por su vientre.

Antes de siquiera pensar en cómo seguir la danza, el rey se levantó y, debido a la proximidad que compartían, el rostro de Sinbad había quedado no más de un palmo de distancia. Se sorprendió por esto, tanto que tuvo que parar el baile.

—Es suficiente —dijo aquel hombre—. Por hoy terminamos.

Quedó estático en su sitio, sin decir una sola palabra. No comprendió a qué se debió esa intervención, pero decidió no preguntar. Si esas eran las órdenes del rey, que así fuera. Se alivió al haberse detenido, no sabía para qué rumbo se estaba dirigiendo esa danza; sin embargo, era consciente que algo raro había sentido por un instante. Un calor extraño inundaba su cuerpo, ajeno a su cansancio por el baile. Respiraba un tanto abatido y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo una reverencia, dando fin a su rutina. ¿Qué había pasado en ese lapsus? No lo sabía, pero tampoco quería pensarlo demasiado.

—Alguien te acompañará ahora y te darán el dinero que te prometí —Sinbad volvió a colocar una mano sobre su hombro. ¿Por qué tanta informalidad? ¿Acaso era normal que los reyes se comportaran así con un empleado? No se atrevió a preguntar. Alibaba sólo permaneció quieto, con los ojos clavados en los de ese hombre—. Me gustaría saber si quieres volver a hacerlo.

Se sintió incapaz de responder de inmediato, esa petición lo había tomado desprevenido. ¿Volver a hacerlo? ¿Le estaba pidiendo que regresara? No era como si tuviera unas ganas palpitantes de tener que repetir esto, ¿pero qué perdía con intentarlo? Absolutamente nada. No había ocurrido algo significativo como para poder negarse, simplemente había sido un baile, tal y como el rey se lo había solicitado. ¿Por qué decir que no entonces? No quería ser descortés con el rey, además, ¿cuándo en su vida se le presentaría otra oportunidad con el rey de Sindria? De esta manera, él y Aladdin vivirían bien y con las ganancias que obtendría tal vez no tendría que volver a preocuparse por sus necesidades económicas durante un muy largo tiempo. Con una sonrisa destinada a Sinbad, señaló:

—Sus deseos son órdenes, señor. Estaré siempre dispuesto a cumplirlos.

Su mueca fue correspondida por el rey y compartieron una última mirada antes de que éste abandonase la habitación. Al encontrarse sólo, Alibaba se permitió suspirar y sintió al fin que podía relajarse. Allí fue cuando se dio el segundo para meditar lo que acababa de hacer. Había aceptado un trabajo, bailando para el rey de Sindria, quien, a primera vista, no le había parecido una mala persona, pero era sólo por ahora. Seguiría trabajando para él para cumplir sus objetivos. No había sido tan difícil y, a este paso, podría obtener una mejor situación económica. Todo parecía demasiado perfecto. En ese instante se preguntó si esto tendría consecuencias negativas, pero no pudo sacar una conclusión porque había llegado el momento de volver a su casa.

(…)

Alibaba regresó finalmente a su casa, cuando ya el día se había extinguido y los rayos de sol no eran más que un mero recuerdo. Al llegar a su casa se encontró con su joven amigo y Aladdin lo miró con mucha ansia. Todo el día había estado solo y aburrido, Alibaba se había ido por varias horas y él no tenía mucho para hacer. Comieron y hablaron un poco, pero cuando Aladdin mencionó cómo estuvo su día el semblante de Alibaba se tensó. Aquello extrañó al pequeño niño y quiso indagar más, pero el otro enseguida le sonrió, contestándole que había tenido mucho trabajo y que tuvo que cargar muchas cosas para alguien importante. Por más que tuviera unas cuantas dudas en su mente, Aladdin asintió con la cabeza y aceptó las palabras de su amigo. No tenía motivos para desconfiar de él, Alibaba jamás le ocultaría algo, ¿además, por qué habría de hacerlo? Ellos dos eran amigos y se sentía el uno al otro en el mundo, no se ocultarían nada. Sin embargo, Aladdin no podía dejar de sentir que algo no andaba bien. Él era capaz de saber perfectamente si Alibaba le mentía algo, pero prefirió seguir así y confiar en él. ¿Por qué dudaba, de todas formas? Quizá porque el otro no le dejaba acompañarlo a su trabajo, porque era en un horario casi donde no había luz de día, porque no sabía dónde era o tal vez fuera porque el gesto de Alibaba siempre cambiaba súbitamente cuando decía algo al respecto.

Más allá de lo que Aladdin pensase, el otro siguió yendo. Varios días pasaron en los que Alibaba se iba y por varias horas no regresaba. Quizá ya se había cumplido una semana desde que comenzó con ese "trabajo" y Aladdin se sentía completamente aburrido. Estaba demasiado tiempo solo. Lo único que hacía era leer los pocos libros que tenía, salir a comprar alguna cosa si les hacía falta o dar un paseo.

—Ya no tienes por qué bailar o trabajar, con lo que ganaré tendremos más que suficiente —le dijo Alibaba hacía un tiempo—. No quiero que bailes más, Aladdin. Nunca, y menos ahora que yo tendré que trabajar algunas horas.

Esas palabras, en cierta manera, lo habían condenado a una pesadez monótona e insoportable. Todos los días era lo mismo. No es como si le encantara tener que trabajar o bailar en la calle, pero era mucho más divertido que su actual situación, sobre todo porque podía hacerlo con Alibaba. Antes, al menos, podían estar los dos juntos. Ahora estaba solo. No conocía muchas personas y, por donde ellos vivían, casi no había niños para que pudiera tener otros amigos. Aunque Alibaba le había pedido que, además de que no bailara, tampoco saliera más de lo necesario. Sabía que su amigo buscaba protegerlo, pero quizá exageraba. Él tampoco era débil como para no saber cuidarse, pero eso el otro no lo comprendía del todo.

Aladdin suspiró mientras miraba alrededor de su casa y enseguida miró una cesta donde solían guardar fruta. Había como cuatro manzanas ahí adentro y eso era muy poco, ¿cierto? Debería ir a comprar más. Quizás Alibaba viniera muerto de hambre y con ganas de comer muchas manzanas. Sí, definitivamente tendría que salir y comprar algunas cosas, aunque más bien lo hacía porque ya no soportaba más estar encerrado.

Así fue cómo terminó en el mercado cercano a su casa. Era entretenido ir ahí, con todos esos puestos, gente comprando, vendiendo, regateando. Había tantas cosas. Siempre se entretenía mirando ya que, además de comida, también había libros, muebles, chucherías y muchas cosas extrañas.

No faltaba tampoco el barullo de voces que rondaban por doquier, de los vendedores, compradores, amigos, conocidos, todo tipo de personas de aquí para allá. La energía del día era bastante notoria. Aún con gente a su alrededor, se sentía completamente solo. La necesidad de entablar una conversación con alguien le latía por dentro, hacía días que no intercambiaba palabras con alguien. Alibaba era un compañero importante en su vida y su ausencia le daba cierta tristeza. Las únicas veces donde podía hablar era cuando llegaba y apenas, debido a que llegaba demasiado cansado como para mantenerse despierto mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, sabía que era por su propio bien y debía respetar lo su amigo decidiera hacer.

Se acercó a un puesto de duraznos, aparte de manzanas, también sería bueno comprar otro tipo de frutas. El dinero era más que suficiente y no dudó en comprar unos cuantos. Quizá no era conveniente comprar tantos y demasiado maduros, como Alibaba pasaba poco tiempo en casa, probablemente la fruta se pudriría antes de poder alcanzar a comerlas todas. Estaba bastante distraído, sumido en sus pensamientos como para percatarse de otra presencia junto a él.

—¿Qué pasa chibi, hoy no bailas? —Aquel comentario tomó desprevenido a Aladdin, quien por la sorpresa, botó un par de duraznos de sus manos.

El extraño hombre a su lado, recogió una fruta y la mordió.

—¡Puaj, esta mierda está verde! —Se quejó, escupiendo el durazno al acto.

El pequeño miró al sujeto, lo reconocía de algún lado. Esa mirada penetrante y esos ojos rojos ya los había visto antes.

—A usted lo conozco de alguna parte.

—No me trates de usted, qué desagradable —gruñó—. Tampoco soy viejo como ese rey idiota.

Aladdin no entendió la mitad de las palabras de ese hombre, pero tampoco eso le interesó. Su mente estuvo ocupada buscando quién era, hasta que sus recuerdos le otorgaron una respuesta. Él era ese tipo que había visto en el palacio, ese mismo que le había regalado una fruta. Qué casualidad que se encontraran justo al lado de un puesto con duraznos. Aunque algo le pareció raro, ¿qué hacía ahí él? Un tipo que había visto en el palacio real en el medio de un mercado como éste, pero prefirió no juzgar. Después de todo, él también era pobre y había estado esa noche en aquella fiesta, pero por trabajo.

—¿Dejaste el baile para convertirte en ama de casa, enano? —Las palabras de ese hombre le trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. No pudo evitar mirarlo confundido, sobre todo por aquella impertinencia y descaro al hablar.

—No —contestó simplemente—. Ya no lo hago más.

—¿No? —Ahora, el confundido era aquel sujeto—. ¿Por qué? ¿En casa no te dejan?

—No creo que tenga que estar hablando esto con usted.

"Ni esto ni nada" se dijo Aladdin. Puede ser que estuviera con ganas de conversar con alguien, pero algo le decía que esa persona no era la indicada. No podía evitar sentir cómo desplegaba cierta energía turbulenta, la cual lo hacía sentirse raro e incómodo, esa persona le daba una mala sensación; pero también debía admitir que era intrigante. Tenía el pelo muy largo, esos ojos flameantes y la piel de ánima; era la persona más rara que jamás había visto, pero eso le hacía aún más llamativa.

Estuvo dispuesto a irse en aquel momento, tomó las pocas cosas que había conseguido y comenzó a caminar, pero al instante sintió cómo aquel tipo lo seguía.

—Disculpe, ¿quiere algo de mí? —preguntó, no muy seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

—Ya te dije que no me trates de usted.

—Si busca algo, puede decírmelo y no es necesario que me persiga.

Más allá de la insistencia, esa persona no le dijo una palabra e incluso parecía estar ignorándolo. ¿Pero qué estaba ocurriendo? Primero le seguía y luego se hacía el desentendido. Ahora, aún más, Aladdin se sentía desconfiado e incluso le generaba cierto temor debido a que, en ese momento, no sabía qué esperar de aquel desconocido.

Se dio cuenta que, en la corta caminata, habían llegado a un puesto de libros. Aquel hombre se había puesto a hojear uno sin mucho interés y, por más que Aladdin deseara también ponerse a mirar más cosas, creyó que era mejor irse.

—¿No extrañas bailar, Chibi?

Esa pregunta repentina hizo que detuviera sus acciones. ¿Qué había dicho?

—No tengo permitido volver a hacerlo, pero no es como si me quejara. Tampoco es algo que le concierna mucho —sentenció, dispuesto a darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino, dirigiéndose a un puesto de pescados. Sin embargo, el otro nuevamente lo siguió. ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto en seguirlo?

—¿No lo tienes permitido? —preguntó, siguiendo los pasos de Aladdin a unos centímetros más atrás—. ¿No querrás decir que tu amiguito rubio ese es el que no te deja? Ja, qué gracioso. Me huele a que siempre haces lo que ese muchacho te dice.

¿Qué decía? Su comentario le molestó un poco. ¿Qué se creía ese sujeto de hablar así de Alibaba?

—Sí, porque él es quien siempre me ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria. Lo mínimo es obedecerle para no causarle problemas.

El durazno fue mordido otra vez por el sujeto, aun sabiendo que la fruta no estaba muy buena, eso dejó de importarle al dejarse llevar por aquella conversación.

—Nunca quisiste hacer algo por ti mismo.

¿De qué hablaba ese tipo? ¿Por qué hablaba de él como si lo conociera de toda la vida? No lo entendía, ¿acaso había aparecido de la nada sólo para hacerlo pasar un mal rato? ¿Por qué una figura tan importante del palacio real se molestaría en hacer algo así?

—Alibaba siempre se ha preocupado por darme todo —se defendió—, y para mí eso es más que suficiente; mientras él esté bien, yo también.

—Sí, qué buena vida, por acá, con olor a mierda y comprando pescado, qué lindo —Volvió a mordisquear el durazno.

Aladdin no sabía qué más decirle o cómo alejarse de él. Había pensado en salir corriendo o algo similar, pero no tenía razones para hacerlo tampoco si después de todo estaban simplemente teniendo una conversación; una muy extraña, por cierto. Optó por ignorarlo, tal vez así ese hombre se aburriría y lo dejaría en paz, sin embargo, eso tampoco pareció surgir algún efecto ya que el otro continuó siguiéndole.

—Deberías volver a bailar. Parecía que en verdad te divertía.

¿Otra vez esa sugerencia?

—Puede ser, el baile es una pasión que he llevado conmigo toda mi vida —intentó responder mientras pensaba en una manera de alejarse de él. Tal vez sería dejar las compras por hoy y regresar a casa—. Es difícil dejarlo.

—¿Y si te apasiona por qué lo dejas?

—Supongo que es porque a veces tenemos que sacrificar ciertas cosas por el bien otros.

—Me parece que ese tal Alibaba no es tan bueno si te hace hacer lo que no te gusta.

Aladdin frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada como ese tipo se refería así de su amigo.

—Te pido que no hables así de él. Él es todo lo que tengo ahora.

El otro pareció no prestarle demasiada atención y se acercó a otro puesto de libros frente a ellos. De alguna forma inconsciente, no le agradaba cuando ese muchacho hablaba de cosas aburridas como su amigo ese. El otro le quedó mirando por un rato, pensando en tomar esa oportunidad para irse de ahí y dejarlo solo, pero antes de poder dar siquiera un solo paso, escuchó:

—Deberías bailar para mí, chibi.

El rostro colmado de extrañeza en Aladdin no tardó en hacerse notar. Por acto de inercia, tomó uno de los libros sobre la mesa y comenzó a hojearlo, sin tener idea de qué responder.

—Ese libro es una mierda —La voz de ese hombre le retumbó en los oídos de nuevo. Ni siquiera se había fijado qué agarró, por su cabeza sólo pasaba lo antes dicho por ese tipo.

¿Le había dicho que bailara para él? Al menos eso pareció escuchar. Sin saber por qué, se sintió nervioso repentinamente. La conversación no le estaba gustando, aquel sujeto raro tampoco le estaba gustando. ¿Por eso era que lo seguía y le insistía tanto? No, no podía ser. Además, Alibaba le había dicho que no podía bailar y así se quedaría.

No oyó ninguna otra palabra al respecto de ese hombre. ¿Será que oyó mal? No sabía. En ese momento, creía que cualquier cosa podría pasar, la situación era demasiado anormal. Suspiró en silencio mientras agarraba otro libro. Su sorpresa fue muy grande al descubrir el título que decía claramente la palabra "Rukh" en su título y otras leyendas más. Eso le trajo muchos recuerdos a su mente y sonrió sin darse cuenta. ¿Cuánto hace que no oía nada sobre el rukh? Quizá desde que se había quedado completamente solo.

—¿Te gusta esa cosa? —La pregunta desdeñosa lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Por poco se olvidaba de aquel sujeto, quien parecía no querer irse.

—Me encantan los libros de mitología, mi papá solía leérmelos cuando era muy pequeño —explicó e hizo una pausa, volviendo a dejar el libro en su lugar—. Supongo que no podré comprarlo, es demasiado caro.

—Ah —oyó la voz del otro, la cual parecía aún desinteresada—, espera aquí.

¿Qué dijo? ¿Esperara por qué? Aladdin quiso preguntar o decir que ya se tenía que ir, pero aquel hombre lo ignoró. Lo vio hablando con otra persona, aunque no escuchaba qué estaban diciendo, pero Aladdin decidió esperarlo. La curiosidad por saber lo que ocurría fue lo que lo retuvo ahí. Al instante, el otro volvió con el libro que estaba viendo antes entre las manos. Le estaba tendiendo el libro, pero Aladdin sólo podía mirarlo confundido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Que lo tomes —dijo ese hombre.

—¿Para mí? —No pudo evitar preguntar. ¿Esa persona, a quien no conocía y parecía tan rara, le había comprado un libro?

—No, para el vecino. Tómalo idiota —El otro tiró el libro contra su pecho y Aladdin lo agarró por inercia.

No pudo evitar sentir conmoción al recibir ese libro. Por unos momentos, una nostalgia profunda lo invadió y lo dejó sumergido en un sinfín de recuerdos. Sonrió, ensimismado en sus memorias y pronunció un certero "gracias" a ese extraño hombre junto a él. Pero su semblante cambió al instante cuando lo vio muy cerca de él y sintió la mano del otro sobre su hombro.

—Piensa lo de bailar para mí —le susurró en su oído, estremeciendo irremediablemente a Aladdin por el descaro de sus palabras.

No supo qué decir, o más bien, no pudo. El otro tipo ya había desaparecido de su vista cuando apenas logró articular palabra alguna. ¿Qué había sido eso? Aquella escalofriante frase continuó repiqueteando en su cabeza durante unos minutos más, preguntándose qué rayos había pasado. Esa voz había sonado demasiado sugerente y profunda, desconcertando al pequeño muchacho como si un viento helado le hubiese soplado en la nuca. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió regresar a casa, tratando de olvidar ese extraño suceso, pero que sin duda, muy en su interior estaba seguro se volvería a repetir.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer esta segunda parte. Comentarios son bien recibidos.

El próximo capítulo será publicado prontamente.

Saludos.


End file.
